Poxy (222)
Poxy, A.K.A. Experiment 222, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to enter the bodies of and disease popular planetary leaders. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". According to a bonus feature game in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, his one true place is fixing health problems. Bio Experiment 222 was the 222nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to enter the bodies of popular planetary leaders' bodies, the disgusting symptoms (purple pimples, smelly feet, swollen eyes and uncontrollable burping) which 222's presence would cause would result in the disgusted public revolting against the infected leader. 222 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 222's pod landing in a sugar crop. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 222's pod was caught up in the machines used to extract sugar from the crop. The pod eventually made its way into Pleakley's cereal, where the milk activated the experiment before it was eaten with the cereal by Pleakley. The latter became diseased by 222 with the above symptoms. Believing that human doctors could help him, Pleakley went to the nearest health clinic. While he sat in the waiting room to be admitted, Gantu showed up looking for the experiment. He then noticed a sick Pleakley and, upon realizing he was infected by 222, began chasing after him. Fortunately, Lilo and Stitch, who had followed Pleakley to the clinic, managed to rescue him by subduing Gantu with laughing gas. While Gantu was incapacitated, Pleakley fled the clinic with Lilo and Stitch. Back home, Jumba revealed his method of removing 222 from Pleakley's body. With Jumba's help, Lilo and Stitch shrunk themselves to microscopic size and entered Pleakley's body to find and capture 222. After a long chase through Pleakley's body, Lilo and Stitch were able to capture and extract 222 when the latter became stuck in Pleakley's earwax. Before they were finished, Gantu came and kidnapped Pleakley. After Lilo and Stitch made it outside of Pleakley's body with 222, Gantu was shrunk to microscopic size and captured. Lilo then planted 222, christened Poxy, inside Gantu, who fell deathly ill from the experiment. As Gantu was well in later episodes, it can be presumed that Poxy was extracted and sent to Hämsterviel, then back to Gantu in "Woops" along with Gantu's other captive experiments. Poxy reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Poxy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Poxy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Poxy is very devious, yet carefree. He never really worries about anything and is seen multiple times messing with Lilo and Stitch. His worry-free attitude might be a result of his great confidence. To him, everything seems to be a nuisance than an actual threat because while infecting somebody, he is not harmed, not even by antibodies. So, he just makes himself right at home inside his host. Biology Appearance Poxy is an incredibly tiny pale, green-grey, single-celled experiment with black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, white arms, pink-purple spots and four white grey-tipped antennae. Special Abilities Poxy acts like a virus, once he has found a host, he inflames the periorbital edema of the eyes, infects pores around the body, after which small amounts of blood get trapped in them, giving it a purple color. The sweat glands in the victims feet overwork, giving it a nasty stench. Nitrogen and other gases are released almost instantly through the stomach- hence uncontrollable burping. Poxy can split his body and bend it around with no effort, and this demonstrates that he may be a single cell organism. Poxy seems to stay off the antiboitics radar, as they pay no attention to him whatsoever, this may be because they don't see him as a threat, he appears as part of the body, he has taken control of them, or Jumba simply made him immune to them. Poxy has no need to breathe without air, he may possibly have a form of gills, or it is also possible he filters the oxygen from blood. Weaknesses Poxy can become easily stuck in earwax. Trivia *In "Poxy", Poxy was microscopic size. However, in "Snafu", he was the standard size of an experiment. This might imply that Poxy can change size while using his function as a germ, but it is possible that his container acted like a lens and magnified him to a noticeable size, as he disappeared when he was released. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males